


young one

by lostinforest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, M/M, Polish translation, Polski | Polish, Servants, po polsku, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest
Summary: Nie ma na świecie drugiej takiej osoby, względem której Jongin czułby silniejsze uczucie przywiązania i oddania niż książę, który ocalił mu życie.prince!Junmyeon, servant!Jongin





	young one

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to tłumaczenie opowiadania Young one autorstwa strange_seas [link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134244/)  
> Pozwoliłam sobie tę dwuczęściową historię podzielić na kilka mniejszych rozdziałów, by przekład szedł mi sprawniej. Opowiadanie postaram się publikować co dwa tygodnie w sobotę.

Rozcięcie w sukni kobiety biegło frywolnie aż do jej lewej kości biodrowej. Jedwab kreacji miał kolor głębokiej, połyskującej bogato czerwieni; jak skórka dojrzałej wiśni. Przylegała do jej smukłego ciała, niczym zroszona letnim deszczem.

Jongin spoglądał na nią niepostrzeżenie spod rzęs. Ubiór tego rodzaju wydawał się wysoce niewłaściwy na pierwsze spotkanie. Może za to coś niebieskiego; stonowanego i niewinnie zwiewnego; coś z rodzaju tej rozkosznie dziewczęcej sukienki, którą Nana miała na sobie tego dnia, gdy poznała Chanyeola. Ale ta czerwień, czerwień ust kochanki, wydawała się nazbyt sugestywna.

Ich gość z wyuczoną gracją założył jedną mlecznobiałą nogę na drugą. Bujne piersi rozkołysały się nad dekoltem, którego nie wspierały ramiączka ani rękawy; drogie kamienie rozbłysły wokół jej szyi, gdy padły na nie promienie słońca. Zadbany paznokieć prześledził w zamyśleniu brzeg kieliszka. Dopiero wtedy Jongin uświadomił sobie, że go nie napełnił.

Sięgał po karafkę pełną lekkiego, różowego wina, gdy usłyszał swoje imię wypowiedziane cichym, doskonale znajomym głosem.

\- Wasza wysokość - odpowiedział natychmiast. Zbliżył się do stolika zajmowanego przez parę z dyskrecją, która zdążyła się zakorzenić w jego opanowanych ruchach przez lata służby w pałacu. Jego kroki ledwo wydały jakikolwiek szmer. - Więcej wina?

\- Jedynie dla damy, proszę, Jonginie. - Inteligentne, migdałowe oczy zmrużyły się delikatnie w kącikach po napotkaniu jego wzroku. - Myślę, że dla mnie już dzisiaj wystarczy.

I wtedy, jedynie przez ułamek chwili, Jongin zdołał dostrzec delikatny, acz niezaprzeczalnie rozbawiony uśmiech.

 _Ach_ , pomyślał, odgadłszy ukryte znaczenie tego małego gestu. Opanował w doskonałym stopniu wszelkie, nawet najdrobniejsze, wskazówki i zmiany w mimice, które pozwalały mu ocenić, co kryje się pod jego stoicką fasadą. Ten zaś uśmiech sugerował jasno, że książę był _bezbrzeżnie znudzony._

Usta Jongina drgnęły, walcząc z maleńkim, porozumiewawczym uśmieszkiem. Zdołał go jednak zachować dla siebie, ponieważ znał swoje miejsce. Napełnił kryształowy kieliszek różanym winem o zachwycająco bogatym aromacie. Dzięki jego pewnej ręce nie zmarnowała się ani kropla.

Dama uniosła jedną podkreśloną brew.

\- No proszę, Junmyeonie - wykrzyknęła z rozbawionym niedowierzaniem. - Nie ma nawet północy. Chyba nie pozwolisz, bym upijała się sama?

Błysk w jej oczach zatańczył nad krawędzią kieliszka, gdy upijała łyk.

Jongin zagryzł wargę, powstrzymując się od jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Uważał za niewłaściwe zwracanie się obcej osoby do księcia po imieniu. Ale ta kobieta - księżniczka z Japonii - zachowywała się tak, jakby znali się od powijaków.

Znak poufałości w wysokich kręgach.

Książę zaniósł się czarującym śmiechem, umiejętnie łagodząc sytuację i ognisty temperament swojego gościa. - Skądże znowu, Keiko. Chętnie dotrzymam ci towarzystwa aż do opróżnienia karafki. - Zachichotał. - Sam jednak wolałbym coś lżejszego, by mimo wszystko zachować jasność umysłu i nie stracić okazji do zabawienia cię rozmową.

Jego oczy lśniły w żółtym świetle. Jongin mógł z łatwością dostrzec w nich figlarny błysk.

\- Powiedziano mi, że jesteś wielkim koneserem wina, mój książę - odpowiedziała z zagraną wstydliwością. - Moja matka przysłała butelkę tego wybornego trunku specjalnie dla ciebie.

\- Mam zatem nadzieję, iż przekażesz Lady Watanabe moje najszczersze wyrazy wdzięczności - Junmyeon odpowiedział. - Na swoją obronę nadmienię tylko, iż od świtu nie miałem chwili na odpoczynek, będąc zbyt zajętym nadzorowaniem prac trwających w pałacu, i nie miałem świadomości, że postanowisz złożyć mi dziś wizytę. - Posłał jej prawdziwie ujmujący uśmiech, flirtując, jednak bez większego przekonania. - W przeciwnym razie, gdybym tylko wiedział, nakazałbym sobie być znacznie mniej wyczerpanym obowiązkami i do twojej całkowitej dyspozycji.

Keiko sięgnęła ku niemu ponad stołem. Jej palce dotknęły wierzchu dłoni księcia.

\- Za to ja jestem teraz do twojej całkowitej dyspozycji. - Gdy śledziła opuszkiem żyłę znaczącą skórę niczym bladoniebieska wstążka, jego kciuk drgnął. - Może to ja powinnam cię czymś zabawić?

Widząc to, Jongin odwrócił się i odszedł od stolika, zabierając karafkę. Wiedział doskonale na czym polegały zabawy dostojników, których nie wiązały jeszcze małżeńskie węzły.

\- Tak się niefortunnie składa - nadstawiwszy uszu, usłyszał uprzejmy, acz zdecydowany głos - że jutrzejszy dzień zaczynam  o równie wczesnej porze, a nawet jeszcze wcześniejszej, prawdę mówiąc. I choć chciałbym spędzić więcej czasu w twojej czarującej obecności, to myślę, że rozsądne z mojej strony będzie udanie się teraz na spoczynek. - Słowa spowił kolejny niewinny uśmiech. - Proszę o wybaczenie.

\- Ach, tak. - Szelest tkaniny był znakiem, iż dama wycofała się. - W takim razie na to zaradzić nie możemy. - Jej głos stracił na kokieteryjności, stając się jakby płaski od wstrzymywanego rozczarowania.

\- Do zobaczenia, Keiko - usłyszała jeszcze na pożegnanie, głosem tchnącym urokiem. A potem:

\- Jonginie?

Jongin zatrzymał się gwałtownie na dźwięk swojego imienia, nie zdążywszy całkowicie usunąć się w cień komnaty. Wino rozbiło się nagłą falą o grube ściany flakonu, który mocno ściskał w dłoniach.

\- Tak, wasza wysokość - wymamrotał i obrócił się, gotów wykonać kolejne polecenie, choć nie odrywał wzroku od bladych marmurów podłogi.

\- Czy mógłbyś przygotować dla mnie kąpiel? - Ton jego głosu był teraz łagodny, bardziej życzliwy. - W tym czasie odprowadzę księżniczkę.

\- Naturalnie, wasza wysokość. - Jongin ukłonił się. Kosmyki opadły mu na oczy. - Już to robię.

Postawił wino na niskim, eleganckim stoliku i pospieszył ku wyjściu z komnaty jadalnej.

Nie dość szybko jednak, by nie dosłyszeć kolejnych słów wypowiedzianych przez Keiko.

\- Piękny okaz z tego twojego służącego - odparła leniwie do Junmyeona, używając tego lekceważącego głosu, który wypływał z ust płytkich, nieprzyzwoitych bywalców zdobionych złotem salonów. - Myślisz, że mogłabym go od ciebie odkupić?

Jongin wzdrygnął się, nabierając ostry, cichy haust powietrza. Krew niemal rozsadzała mu skronie, twarz miał gorącą od upokorzenia.

\- Ile za niego chcesz, skrzynię pereł? - Keiko rzuciła lekko. - Dwie?

\- On nie jest czymś, co mogłabyś kupić - Junmyeon odpowiedział. Jego głos był cichy, lecz niewątpliwie kryło się w nim ostrzeżenie. - Jest człowiekiem, Keiko.

Kobieta roześmiała się nerwowo.

\- Och, och, ależ oczywiście! Oczywiście, że jest. Czy cię uraziłam, mój książę?

\- Ależ skąd - odpowiedział, odprowadzając ją. Nie było sensu wdawać się w argumentację i strofowanie kogoś, kto nie wyciągnąłby nic z takiego wykładu.

\- Moją intencją było jedynie skomplementowanie cię - Keiko dodała szybko, chcąc się zreflektować. - Widzisz, twój... twój przyjaciel przyciąga spojrzenia jak klejnot. Takie naturalne, nieskalane piękno. Czyż się ze mną nie zgodzisz?

Jongin słyszał jedynie swój własny przyspieszony oddech.

\- Tak. - Głos Junmyeona zdawał się dobiegać z bardzo bliska, był wyraźniejszy, jakby specjalnie odwrócił się w stronę Jongina, by widzieć jego twarz. - Z tym się zgadzam.

W zasięgu jego wzroku nie było lustra, jednak chłopak potrafił dokładnie określić jaki odcień czerwieni zalał jego twarz; jaskrawa niczym barwa nieszczęsnej, jedwabnej sukni.

Przyspieszył kroku, szybko opuszczając pokój.


End file.
